Sins of the Fathers
by FotoBridgeT2
Summary: The past has a way of coming back to haunt you. For the Messer and Flack families a hard lesson is learned. DL and FLACKANGELL. Whole cast. LindsayAngell are kidnapped!


Author's Note: This is just something that popped into my head last night, it is completely un-edited, and unbeta'd. I do not edit-I use fanfiction as a means of warming up before working on other projects ( I just finished a novel), and I wrote this in one sitting so please excuse any typos, or mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

OK. I lied when I said I don't edit—I found one paragraph that had been corrupted. I had to fix it—it bugged me too much.

Also, I am currently working on a sequel. Hopefully it will be up in a few days…

SINS OF THE FATHERS

_1979 NEW YORK CITY NEW YORK: THANKSGIVING_

Don Flack, Sr. stared across the interrogation table at the man sitting before him. "Mark my words, Messer. I don't know when, but Don Flack will be lockin' your ass away for good someday!"

"Big words." Antonio Messer replied, nodding at his lawyer. "We're done. And I will state one more time, I had nothing to do with this woman's disappearance, and since Al was with me all night, neither did he."

"Frankly, I just don't believe that." Don Flack watched as Antonio Messer, Alfred Malanucci, and their attorney strolled from the interrogation room calmly, as if they'd not just spent the better part of the holiday being questioned about the disappearance of Marilyn Connors. Flack cursed, throwing his coffee cup against the wall, watching the pattern the spilt liquid made against the gray walls. "That sonofabitch is goin' down, if I have to spend the rest of my life making sure it happens!"

He shook his head and stood, glancing at his watch. Only eight o'clock on the night of Thanksgiving. He'd missed the dinner Marie had spent hours on, missed seeing Junior and the girls playing with their cousins, missed kissing little Tommy before Marie put him down for the night. Yep, Flack had once more missed out on his own family for Antonio Messer.

He just prayed it was worth it, but inside he knew that Donald Flack would get that damned crook—one day. Even if it took thirty years.

NYNYNYNY

Antonio Messer unlocked the door and entered the house at a quarter passed two that night. All the lights were off so he figured Gillian and the boys were already asleep. He stumbled down the hall, the drinks he'd had in the past hour making him a little unsteady. His foot caught on a pile of toy cars and a few GI Joe's and he fell, slamming his knee into one of the boys' bike. Why it was in the hall instead of on the porch he didn't know, but he made a mental note to beat Danny for his disobedience in the morning. Kid was only five and already willfully defying his old man. He'd told Gillian they should have stopped after Louie. Man really only needed one heir after all.

"Kid's gonna be trouble, I can already tell." He swore as he stumbled down the rest of the way to the bathroom. He did his business then jerked around when he heard a sound behind him. The kid in question stood right behind him, clutching that damned teddy bear of his to his scrawny little chest.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." The kid said before bending over and losing the contents of his stomach all over his father's feet. Tony briefly considered waking Gillian to deal with the kid and the mess, but instead just got a wash cloth and towel from the cabinet and took care of it himself. _Damned kidprobably stuffed himself on leftover birthday cake or has that bug Alfred's boy's got._Louie had had a birthday party the night before and Danny was nuts over cake, had probably gorged himself silly.

Danny just sat against the bathroom wall, watching his dad clean up the mess. Tears ran down his cheeks, falling to soak the matted honey-colored fur on the toy in his arms.

Tony picked up his son and cradled him closer to his own chest, the boy's head coming to rest on his broad shoulder. "Kid, you're gonna be the death of me—or at least the biggest cause of trouble."

"Ya think, Daddy?" Danny mumbled sleepily.

"I know." The man said, wondering briefly what the kid would be like in thirty years, and wondering if he'd be around to find out.

NYNYNYNY

_Thirty Years Later: Thanksgiving week 2007_

(9:24 am)

Danny Messer and Don Flack, Jr. exited the elevator on the thirty fifth floor, also known as the NYPD Crime Lab. They'd spent the last three hours interviewing a suspect and getting nothing in return.

"I'm droppin' this shit off on Mac's desk then I gotta run. Thanksgiving with the folks at noon," Danny waved the files in his hand around. "You?"

"Same goes. Mom will kill me if I miss another family dinner, especially the holiday." Flack said, before raising his voice in a false soprano, "_Junior, don't you love your mother? You know how it would upset me when your father would miss holidays for that damned job. I never expected my son would treat his mother in the same way!"_

"What is it with mothers?" Danny asked, laughing. He looked through the glass walls into the Trace Lab, where Lindsay stood talking to Adam. She'd drawn the short stick and had to work until five that afternoon. No biggie, it just meant that they'd had to make plans for later in the evening is all. They'd only been dating for three months, and this was their first official holiday together—unless you counted Halloween. But a quadruple homicide and a thirty year old skeleton stuffed in a suitcase ruined any chance for a romantic evening. Nope, tonight he was gonna heat up some of the leftovers his mother would be sure to send home with him, light some candles, and show Lindsay just how _thankful _he was for her.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and smiled, that secret Montana-grin that heated his insides and made him think of many un-work-related things they could be doing.

"Can the eye-sex, Messer. Some of us don't want an upset stomach today of all days. My mom is making her specialty dressing today. I wish you and Monroe would just get it over with already." Don laughed at the expression that briefly crossed Danny's face. He knew they'd hooked up, but neither Danny nor Lindsay had confirmed his suspicions. But as long as his friends attempted to keep it quiet, the more he would tease Danny about it.

"Get what over with already?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mind numbing sex on top of the pool-table? Already done that."

"Shit, Messer! I really don't need that image in my head. At least, not of you anyway. Not a bad image of Monroe though." Don said, contemplating.

"Asshole." Danny said. "So how's the girlfriend? She dumped your ugly ass yet?"

"No. And as soon as she gets off shift today we're gonna go have some of the mind-numbing relations of our own." Don said, seeing the woman in question talking to Lindsay. Jennifer Angell was one hot woman, and for the past month, she'd been _his woman. _Gave him a rush just thinking about it. "After the requisite dinner with the folks."

"I know exactly what you mean." Danny said as he dropped the files on the desk in front of Mac. "I can't wait until tonight. I'm not comin' up for breath until tomorrow morning. I got the later shift so they're will be plenty of time."

They spoke to Mac, updating him on their progress. Then they hurried to the trace lab and said a very proper and professional good-bye to Angell and Lindsay before hurrying out of the building. They couldn't keep their mothers waiting—not if they wanted leftovers for later that night. Neither wanted to waste time cooking, not tonight.

NYNYNYNY

(1:12 PM)

Dinner at the Messer's was a quiet affair, with Louie no longer with them. Gillian tried to make up for it by being overly happy to have her younger son present. Things had always been tense between Danny and Tony and Gillian tried so hard to overlook it.

"So Danny, any new ladies in your life?" She asked in as bright a tone as she could. There was little else about her son's life that she could talk about in front of Tony. He'd never really forgiven Danny for joining the force.

Danny choked on the turkey he'd just stuffed in his mouth. He waited a moment before answering. "There might be, what do you wanna know?"

"Oh, Danny tell me all about her!"

"Can't. Don't wanna jinx it, ya know. We've been 'officially' together for three months. You'd like her, Ma. Montana's just, well, she's just somethin' special."

"Oh, son, that's so wonderful!" Gillian studied Danny's face closely, seeing the faraway look in his eyes. "Why didn't you bring her? Your father and I would love to meet her. And her name's Montana? How different."

"That's just a nickname, Ma. She had to work today, but I was kinda' hopin' you'd send some leftovers for her tonight." Danny said, with an angelic look on his face.

His father hadn't said anything to Danny directly since he'd entered the two story house where he'd grown up. Danny didn't even want to admit to himself how much it hurt. Sure he knew his dad wasn't that great of a guy, but when he'd been a kid he'd idolized the old man. Kind of hard to bury those feelings all the time—especially at holidays.

"Of course. Poor child, not being able to be with her family over Thanksgiving. You be sure to bring her for Christmas, you hear me."

"Yes Ma. I'll do my best."

"What kind of girl would put up with a screw-up like you, Daniel?" Tony asked suddenly, looking at the boy in front of him.

"One an awful lot like Ma—she's put up with you all these years." Danny said, reigning in his temper for his mother's sake.

"Daniel Anthony Messer, don't speak to your father that way. It's disrespectful." Gillian admonished, hands tightening on the table's edge. "And Tony, please. Can't you just be happy that our son is happy? He's all we have left."

"Yeah, and it's his fault his brother's chair is empty, ain't it."

Danny's telephone rang, interrupting whatever response he might have made. He cursed inwardly, seeing Mac's name flashing across the screen. "Yo, Messer here. What's up, Mac?"

_"Sorry to call you in on the holiday, Danny, but I need you to meet me on Park. We've a body dressed in a plastic turkey suit. Lindsay's already out on a call, a thirty year old corpse found under in a warehouse on 13th street. I've called Flack, as well. He's meeting us there."_

"Kay, Mac, I'll be there as soon as I can." Danny disconnected and shrugged at his mother, grateful for the interruption but pissed it would interfere with his plans for the evening. _Of course, if Lindsay was already on a call, then what were the odds she'd be done by five anyway? _"Sorry, Ma. I have a dead guy in a turkey suit waitin' on me."

"Never thought I'd see the day a Messer would become a cop." Antonio said darkly, before returning to the plate of food in front of him. "Told you, Gillian, we should have stopped with Louie."

NYNYNYNYNY

(1:17 pm)

Donald Flack Sr. watched as his son kissed Marie on the cheek, then hugged both his sisters and shook hands with his brother. Don hadn't told the boy so, but he was proud of the dedication to the job Junior often showed. He'd done his old man proud. "Dead body, son?"

"Yep. Some freak in a turkey suit apparently. Taylor and Messer are meeting me there." Don said, missing the look that crossed his father's face at the familiar name.

"Messer? That Antonio Messer's boy?" Donald asked, a sour taste in his mouth. He'd argued strongly that the younger Messer not be hired after going through the academy. He knew no son of Antonio Messer's was a clean cop. There was bound to be trouble out of that family, that kid. And knowing he worked with his son on a nearly daily basis just ate at Donald.

He'd tried real hard to get Taylor to not hire the hotheaded kid for the lab, and he'd argued unsuccessfully with IAB to have Messer fired after the Minhas shooting, and then the mess with that body at the football stadium being linked to the Messer boy. No, he didn't think any mobbed-up Messer should be a member of the New York City police department. It just wasn't right.

"Yeah, Dad. His name is Danny and he's one of my closest friends. One of the few people I'd trust completely at my back, ya know. He's not his old man. Never will be." Don Jr. said, going over the same routine they'd always have whenever he inadvertently mentioned Danny around his dad. His dad hated Antonio Messer, and it spilled over onto his son. Donald had never understood why Don hadn't felt the same way. "Poor guy had big plans with his girl tonight. He ain't gonna like this. Of course, if I gotta miss a date for a guy dressed as a turkey then so does he!"

"Donnie, you seeing someone new? Good for you!" Marie said to diffuse the situation between her husband and son. "Tell me about her."

"Let's just say, she's an angel, Mom. Now I gotta go."

NYNYNYNYNY

(7:43 PM)

Six hours and twenty-seven minutes later, Don, Danny, and Mac had found their killer, a woman dressed as a slice of pumpkin pie; apparently the turkey had also been sleeping with the dinner roll as well as the pie and the pie had been enraged.

It was the same old story, betrayed lovers—even if they were dressed up like food items.

"So we get called out of thanksgiving dinner because Mr. Turkey won't stop tastin' the pie and chewin' on the dinner roll." Don explains to Sheldon as the doctor and Stella joined them in the hallway outside Mac's office.

"Well, gentlemen, and gentle-lady, its not too late, so I suggest you all take the rest of the night off and celebrate the evening." Mac said, looking at his watch. "Meanwhile, I am going to track down Lindsay and Detective Angell and see if they need any help."

"Hey, Mac, about that? You care if I stick around and help you all out?" Danny asked, "I could kind of use the extra overtime this month."

"Since it's a holiday and I'm sure Lindsay would appreciate the help, go ahead." Mac said, knowing the real reason Danny wanted to stick around.

"Great. Thanks, Mac." Danny clapped his hands together once before taking off towards their office.

"Think I'll stick around, give him a hard time." Don said, hoping that Angell was still around somewhere. Maybe they could still have a few hours together.

Don followed Danny's retreating form down the hall, hollering at him to wait up. "Messer! Wait for me!"

NYNYNYNY

(seven hours earlier)

(12:45 PM)

Lindsay looked up from the bones she was studying as Detective Jennifer Angell swore. Angell was standing just outside the crime scene, talking to the person who'd found the body. The homeless kid was shaking in the cold November air, her body half the side of Lindsay's and she stood maybe two inches shorter than she did. Lindsay estimated the kid to be about fourteen. She shook her head, trying not to feel for the girl, not while she had a body at her feet.

"What's up, Jen?" Lindsay asked.

"Just the asshole of a security guard. Wants to know if we can let him call his boss." Jennifer said. "And if I want to meet him for drinks this evening. You've been invited too, by the way."

Lindsay laughed, "I think I'll pass."

"What, doesn't Messer like to share?" the dark-headed detective asked. Lindsay had told her a few months passed about her and Danny. They'd been working a case together and Lindsay'd received a sweet text message that Jennifer had seen. She'd reciprocated a few days after her and Don's first date. Now they often swapped 'war stories' about the two men.

"No more than Flack." Lindsay said, as the medical examiner lifted the bagged body onto a stretcher. Lindsay spied something partially buried in the rumble and she photographed it, then pulled it free. It was a woman's wallet, battered, rotted on all four corners. She opened it and re-photographed. "I think I may have tentative ID. Wallet belongs to a Marilyn Connors."

"What did you say?" Angell hurried over, peeking at the picture in the wallet. "Marilyn Connors. I can't believe it."

"What? Do you know her?" Lindsay asked, from the condition of the bones she knew the body had been buried for decades.

"You mean you've not heard of her? Small-time stripper girlfriend of Alfredo Malanucci. Disappeared thirty years ago. No hint of her had ever been found, until today. Rumor has it that its Donald Flack Sr.'s 'one that got a way'. Heavy overtones on the case."

"So this might have been a hit?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't know. But I really want to see that file." Angell said.

NYNYNYNY

(1:02 PM)

"Mr. Malanucci? This is Aaron Stevenson, security at your thirteenth street building. They've found a body, sir. I thought I should let you know. They think its been there for decades. What do you want me to do…Ok…Yes sir."

NYNYNYNY

(2:33 PM)

"Thank you for coming down, sir." Lindsay told the older man a they walked through the lab, "I've heard a lot about you."

Donald Flack, Sr. smiled at the two female detectives walking beside him. "It's no trouble. I'm glad you called me. The Connors case has always bothered me."

"Can you tell us some of the specifics?" Lindsay asked. They settled around the table in her and Danny's office and spread the file before them. She missed the expression that flitted across the man's face when he realized he was sitting in Danny's office. But Jennifer caught it, and she knew what it meant.

"Not much more than what was in that file there. I knew the two men who did it, but with no body and nothin' really to go on, I couldn't do anything about it."

"Well, with what we found this morning, hopefully we can." Lindsay said, placing the paperwork down on the desk, unread.

Donald Flack Sr. told them everything he knew, leaving out the stuff about Messer's involvement. If anyone was going to arrest Antonio Messer—it would be Don Flack.

NYNYNYNYNY

(4:46 PM)

"So why are we back here?" Jennifer asked as she and Lindsay crossed under the yellow tape. "If I remember correctly we both have plans of a very romantic nature this evening. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, this won't take long. It said in the file retreating form down the hall, hollering at him to wait could still have a few hours together.n' his son on a near that Malanucci and the woman were dating before she disappeared, and they were seen earlier that night and she had on a hugely expensive diamond necklace. It wasn't with the body, so I am hoping it's around here somewhere." Lindsay explained.

"You know, Flack Sr. will probably haul Malanucci in long before we even get back to the lab. And once the higher ups get in on this case, and you know they will if Don's dad is on it, we won't be allowed near this case again. So we'd better hurry." Angell said, eyes searching the area where the body had been found.

"You know, with time, the body would have settled a little deeper in the area under the floor. So maybe…" Lindsay shined her light in the far corner of the crawl space, kneeling on her hands and reaching in. She squealed in triumph, withdrawing a thin metal chain with a diamond heart as big as her pinkie nail. "I got it!"

"That's wonderful, now be a good little girl and give it here." A male voice said. Lindsay spun around, hand automatically going to her gun, only to have another gun pointed at her face point blank. "I wouldn't do that."

Four men stood blocking Lindsay's only path to the exit. Detective Angell stood between two, a gun shoved against her ribs and one man's gloved hand on her mouth.

"What's going on here?" Lindsay asked, hands shaking as she raised them away from her gun. "What do you want? Just take the necklace and go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The spokesman said. "I'm afraid you'll be takin' a little ride with us."

NYNYNYNYNY

(5: 56 PM)

"Lindsay? You ok?" Detective Angell asked, looking at the smaller woman closely. Lindsay's cheek was red, from where she'd been slapped and her lip was bleeding. Apparently the spokesperson thought Lindsay had a smart mouth—that or he just liked hitting women. Angell also sported a few contusions from the man's fist. Now they sat completely bound and facing each other in a very small basement. The room was so small that if they stretched their feet out they'd touch the other wall.

"As good as can be in this situation, I guess. I don't know, Jennifer. How the heck we going to get out of this?" Lindsay struggled to stay calm, knowing that losing control would not help the situation at all. "Let's talk this out, see if we can figure out what's going on."

NYNYNYNYNY

(8:02 PM)

"Adam, have you seen Lindsay? I need an update on her case." Mac asked, Danny had caught him outside his office, saying Lindsay wasn't in the building. Mac had checked the time clock and she was still clocked in, but she wasn't answering her phone. Now Danny and Don were helping Mac search.

"Last I saw her was around 4:30, she and Angell were heading back out to the crime scene. Hey, do you know why they were talking to your dad, Flack?" Adam barely looked up from the wallet Lindsay had given him to process.

"No."

"Seemed pretty important. They had a file, I figured it must be about an old case. Lindsay found this wallet. For a Marilyn Connors. Sid told me their body was at least thirty years old. I mean, had been buried for thirty years."

"Marilyn Connors? So they found her body after all this time." Mac said, "Danny, get me the file copy off Lindsay's desk. Don, mind giving your dad a ring? See if he may have an idea of where Lindsay is."

"What you think is goin' on? Think somethin' has happened to Lindsay?" Danny asked, shooting a worried glance at Don. "Maybe her phone is just dead, or somethin'."

Don knew Danny was grasping at anything, any reason and he hoped it was true. But he knew how much the Connors case bothered his dad, though he'd never looked into the specifics. It was his dad's case, his dad's business, and he hadn't wanted to step on any toes. "I'll try Angell's phone, then call my dad."

NYNYNY

(8:09 PM)

Angell's phone went unanswered as well, as it sat alongside Lindsay's on the table in front of the four men. Their boss had told them to wait on his orders. So they waited.

"You know. It's gonna be a long night, and it seems a waste to let such lookers sit there." Said the youngest of the four men. "I don't see why we can't have a little party to pass the time."

"Get your brain out of your pants. Boss said no DNA and no chance for it. The girls gotta remain clean. He don't want this tied to him in anyway." The leader said, cuffing the other man along side the head. "You can dream, but you can't touch."

NYNYNYNYNY

(9:33 PM)

Donald Flack Sr. looked at the four men and one woman seated at the table as he entered. His son looked up at his entrance and nodded. "Thanks for comin' down, Dad. This is really important. You know Mac and Detective Bonasara. And this is Sheldon Hawkes and Danny Messer."

Donald just nodded, trying to keep his gaze from lingering on the Messer kid. There wasn't much resemblance between Antonio Messer and his kid, but Donald wasn't fooled by appearances. The kid did look pretty shook up, and Donald briefly wondered why, then noticed the similar expression in Donnie's face. "Son? What's going on?"

"The two detectives on the Marilyn Connors case have disappeared. Last anyone saw them, they were talking to you, then headin' out to the scene. We need to know everything you have. Even the smallest detail is important."

"Everything I had is in that file. You talkin' about Monroe and Angell?" Donald asked as he reached for the file.

"No one's had contact with them since five o'clock or so." Mac said. "That's when both Danny and Don received calls from Lindsay and Jennifer.''

"And you're sure this is related to the Connors case? Nothin' else they could be involved in?" Donald asked, kidnapping cops had never been Messer's style. Malanucci maybe—but last he'd heard Malanucci was living upstate somewhere. "Nothin' in their personal lives that might cause some problems?"

"What are you getting' at?" Danny asked, jumping up to pace the room.

"They're both pretty girls—no jealous boyfriends who might have followed one or the other of them to the scene?" Donald's mind ran through the possibilities as he watched the younger Messer—Antonio was always calm and smooth. Apparently his son wasn't. "Tried to get to one girl, and the other got in the way?"

"Ah, no." Mac said, sending both Donnie and Danny looks.

"Dammit." Don Flack Jr. said, jerking the file from his father's hands. "We had plans this evening. Dinner, celebrate the holiday. Jennifer called at five to tell me she'd be late. That she didn't know what time she and Lindsay would finish up. Said Lindsay had dragged her back to the scene."

"And the other girl? Monroe?" Donald asked, watching his son's face carefully, as his son's earlier words replayed in his mind—_she's an angel. _Donnie was dating Detective Angell.

"I was gonna pick her up, then we were goin' back to my place." Danny said, removing his glasses and running a hand over his face. Nobody missed the way his hand shook or the watery cast to his eyes. "We're both on the schedule for tomorrow so we was gonna have an early night, ya know?''

"Ok. So we know it's most likely something to do with the Connors case. Donald, is there anything in the file that we should focus on? I know you had suspects." Stella said, trying not to think of what could be happening to her friends. "And we know the general time frame. We need to get someone back to their scene, Mac."

"Sheldon, you and I and Danny will go back to the scene. But Danny, you are hands off, just looking and talking, no touching. I don't want this case jeopardized in anyway. Understand me, son? Donald, if you and Don would run down the suspects from thirty years ago, that would be great."

"There's a few pages missing from this file." Donald said suddenly, as he flipped to the last page. "The interview transcripts are completely gone."

"What?" Mac said. "So the file doesn't list the names of the suspects?"

"Nowhere. I'm guessing someone removed them." Donald resisted the urge to look at the Messer kid again. "But don't worry, I've kept up with them."

"Good, now let's get moving." Mac said. "Let's do this."

NYNYNYNYNYNY

(9:43 PM)

As the door shut behind the man, Lindsay opened her eyes. The man had come in to check on them, but they'd feigned unconsciousness. Other than the man hitting them earlier, and grabbing Angell, they'd kept the touching minimal—and they'd remained gloved the whole time. Lindsay knew there would be minimal trace and no DNA if they kept it up. In her mind, that meant they had every intention in seeing to it that their bodies were found with no way to catch their killers. It wasn't looking good for her and Angell. "I have a knife in my pocket."

"You're kidding me?"

"No. Trouble is, how to get it." Lindsay said. "Because they have no intention of letting us out of here alive, and I'm damned sure not letting Danny find my body at a crime scene."

"I know exactly what you mean."

NYNYNYNYNY

(10:59 PM)

Mac found Lindsay's coat with her cell phone thirty feet from the crime scene. From its position she'd removed it before entering the scene, most likely for ease of movement issues.

"Mac, I've got at least six distinct sets of footprints. Two sets are smaller, maybe women's sevens or eights. Other four are much larger." Sheldon said, photographing the sets before collecting the prints with electrostatic film.

"So four assailants." Stella said, bending down to collect Lindsay's flashlight. It had rolled under a loose board. "Anything else?"

"I've found two long dark hairs consistent with Detective Angell. Other than that, absolutely nothing." Mac said.

"Come on Mac, why don't we just haul in the suspects from thirty years ago. They gotta know where the girls are." Danny said, growing more and more impatient, although he knew the importance of being thorough on a crime scene.

"That may be our only option at this point." Mac said, grimly. "Let's go. I'll have uniforms on this scene around the clock until this is solved."

NYNYNYNY

(11:13 PM)

"You mean to tell me that you suspected Antonio Messer thirty years ago, too? Why the hell didn't you say something earlier?" Don asked his father, as he watched Antonio through the observation window. The uniforms had brought him in ten minutes earlier, and this was the first Don had heard of it.

"In front of your friend? Kid's as dirty as his old man." Donald said bluntly. "I'm sorry about Detective Angell, son. But Messer's in on it—both of'em."

"That's where you are wrong, old man. Danny'd die for Lindsay. He wouldn't do a damned thing to hurt her. And you're off the case."

"You can't do that, son. You don't have the rank."

"No, he doesn't. But I do." Mac said from behind the two men. They hadn't heard the door open. "You had valuable information you sat on, Donald. Information that we needed. One more screw- up and you are out."

Stella and Hawkes entered the observation room, catching the exchange between the three men. "Mac, where's Danny?"

"I sent him to check the original file box down in records. He's going to bring it up here. I had to send him to do something. He's going insane." Mac said. "It shouldn't take him long to get back up here. In the meantime, Donald, you had better start talking."

NYNYNYNYNY

(11:21 PM)

Danny carried the box into the observation room, fighting the urge to just rip into it, to see if anything in that thirty-year old box could lead him to Lindsay. The tension when he entered the room was so thick he couldn't miss it and for a moment his heart stopped, thinking they'd received more bad news. He put the box on the table and turned toward Mac. "What? What's happened?"

"Danny, we've brought the suspects in. There's something you should know…" Mac began as he and Stella shifted aside and Danny got his first clear look into the interrogation room.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Danny shouted and ran through the door before Mac or anyone else had a chance to react. He slammed into the interrogation room and grabbed his father by the throat, ramming the older man against the wall. "Where is she? Tell me now!"

Sheldon and Mac jerked him off his father and held him tight against the wall, ignoring the high-priced defense attorney's shouts of police brutality. Antonio straightened his jacket and looked at his son before speaking. "Hello son, mind filling me in? I don't have a clue what this is about."

"You're lying, old man! Where are they?" Danny shouted again. Mac tightened his hold on the younger man.

"Danny, you're not helping here. Calm down, son. Just calm down." Mac told him, looking at Danny and shifting his arm around Danny's shoulder to a more comforting gesture. "Or I'll send you out."

"He shouldn't be here anyway. He should be on leave until this is settled. Possible contamination." Donald said, standing near the door and eying the Messer kid. "How do we know he's not in on it?"

"Dad, can it!" Donnie ordered, "Or you're out right now, and I'm callin' IAB."

"Donald, my old friend. Looking well, I see." Antonio said, looking at the man and then back to Donnie. "This kid sure looks like the old man, doesn't he. What's it been, thirty years? I remember that night well. After you kept me here all day and nearly all night I got home just in time for Danny here to puke all over my boots. Was not a happy Thanksgiving."

"Mr. Messer, we aren't here for the pleasantries." Mac said, motioning Sheldon and Stella out of the room. It was too crowded for what he wanted. "Danny, Don, if you two are staying in here, you will sit and remained seated. Donald, I'm sure you agree that I'll be doing the questioning?"

They nodded at Mac's words, Danny and Don sinking into the two chairs facing the attorney and Danny's father.

"Mr. Messer, we've asked you down here today to discuss the case of Marilyn Connors and in the disappearance of Detectives Lindsay Monroe and Jennifer Angell." Mac spread three photos out in front of the older Messer.

Antonio saw the way his son's eyes were drawn to the picture of the woman with honey –streaked hair and big brown eyes. The girl had a sweet face. "I don't know anything about any missing detectives, and I had nothing to do with whatever happened to Marilyn Connors. I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Dad, I'm begging you. If you know anything about this, please." Danny said, staring at the man who'd fathered him. "All we want is Lindsay and Jennifer back, safe. That's all."

"Danny, I need you to remain out of this, son." Mac said, deliberately using the term. He watched as Antonio's mouth tightened at the word.

"Is this the girl you were talking about, Daniel?" Antonio asked, fingering the 8x10 of the woman, then picking it up for a closer look. "The one you told your mother about this afternoon."

"That's Lindsay Monroe, she's thirty-one years old, loves horses and animals in general. She's a sweet girl, Mr. Messer, from Montana. That's what Danny here calls her, _Montana, _has from the first day they met. Central Park zoo. Danny's been giving her hell ever since. Now she's missing, and you have the information we need to find her." Mac said, weaving a story, telling Danny's father without saying it exactly how important Lindsay was to Danny. "They're a cute couple, Antonio, they have a connection I've rarely seen before. Think how much this is hurting your son. Look at him, and tell him the truth."

Antonio looked at his son, keeping an inscrutable look on his face. He had to admit, the boy looked bad. "I've said it before. I know nothing about these missing women. I've been at home, all day. I didn't even have any phone calls. Danny left around one, one-thirty, five minutes later my brother and sister and their families showed up. You can call and speak to them if you want. First I heard of this was when you guys knocked on my door."

"We'll do that, we'll also be checking all your phone records." Mac said, "What about Marilyn Connors? You know about her?"

"Yeah, I know about her. But not what you want to hear. I had nothing to do with that girl." Antonio said, ignoring his attorney's motions for him to be quiet. "Talk to Malanucci."

"You saying he has somethin' to do with my missing detectives?" Mac said.

"This is more his style, ya know what I mean." Antonio gave a resigned sigh. "For what it's worth, boy. I had nothing to do with this. I hope you find them."

"It's not worth shit, old man." Danny said, "Not even shit."

NYNYNYNYNY

(12:02 AM Friday Morning)

"Lindsay, I think I got it." Jennifer whispered, feeling the hilt of the knife slide into the groove her hands made as they were bound behind her back.

Lindsay sat alongside Jennifer's hip, waiting patiently for her to slide the blade free of her pants. Suddenly an image of a long ago day filled her mind. A meat locker, a melted hand-print, and Danny and Mac laughing at her for carrying it. At the thought of Danny she had to struggle to keep from crying. She knew he would be looking for her by now.

"I've got it open, but I can't cut through my own tape. Not at this angle." Jennifer said.

"I'll turn around, you hold it as still as you can." Lindsay said, following through on her words. She felt the tip of the knife as it pricked her left wrist, and she tried not to jerk. She remembered how Stella's hands and fingers had looked after Frankie had tied her up nearly two years ago and she forced herself to do it nice and slow. She let out a quiet breath when she felt the tape loosen around her wrists. She quickly freed her feet then sliced through the strips around Jennifer's limbs.

"Now, let's find a way out of here." Jennifer said.

NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY

(12:12 AM)

Donald Flack Sr. stood near the locker room door, watching the two younger men as they tried to hold themselves together. Regret filled him; regret that he'd failed thirty years ago. If he'd been able to do the job right back then, two young women wouldn't be missing, and his son wouldn't be suffering.

He knew Antonio Messer knew something, but he was beginning to doubt that the son knew anything about it.

He turned and hurried back to the interrogation room, wanting to have a final word with Antonio Messer.

He found the man just as he was about to leave the building. "Messer, one more thing. I need you to come with me."

Antonio knew he didn't have to, not at this point. But he followed the other man wordlessly. They stopped just outside the locker room door. Inside, Danny Messer was clearly visible, sitting beside Donnie. Both men were broken. Completely broken and Donald didn't know if he could stand seeing it much longer. The Flack kid placed a supportive hand on Danny's back, but the shorter man shook it off and lunged for a metal wastebasket. Antonio watched his son as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"If you know anything that can help those girls, can help _our sons, _I hope you can find it in yourself to do what you have to do. This has been our fight, our war—not theirs." Donald turned and watched his son for a few more minutes and when he looked up, Antonio Messer was gone.

NYNYNYNY

"My own father. Shit!" Danny paced in the locker room before slamming a fist into the metal doors.

"God, Danny. I don't know if I can take this much longer." Don said, rubbing his eyes. "My old man, your old man. What is this? Some twisted sense of cosmic destiny?"

"I say we go in there and beat it out of him. My dad, Malanucci, both of'em!" Danny suggested, fire in his every movement. "They're sendin' my dad home. Lawyer claims they have nothing to hold him on. He's goin' home, will slide in bed beside my mom, while Lindsay and Jennifer are out there somewhere!"

"I know, man. Do you think I don't know?" Don asked, shoving his head down between his knees, partially to catch his breath and partially to keep Danny from seeing the tears in his eyes.

"I can't just sit here, Don. I'm gonna go talk to Mac, see if Malanucci's been found. If not, I'm hittin' the streets lookin' for him. And when I find him, he'll start talkin', even if I have to beat it out of'em."

"I'm with you, man." Don told him, yanking the tie off, and removing his suit jacket. He rolled up his sleeves, then reholstered his gun. "Let's go."

NYNYNYNY

(1:14 AM)

Antonio Messer flipped open his cell phone as soon as he entered the house he'd spent the last thirty five years in. This time no GI Joes or a bright red bike blocked his path. The house seemed sadly empty now and he remembered that night thirty years ago and he almost wished he could jump back in time to that night.

Danny had been so small then. He'd still thought his old man was somethin', a superhero, even. He'd held him close that night, until the boy had fallen asleep clutching that teddy bear. He'd sat there, that damned bear's dark brown eyes staring at him. Gillian still had that bear in a box somewhere in the attic. He never had punished the boy for leaving his toys all over the floor. It just hadn't seemed that important the next day.

He wasn't a superhero, hadn't ever been. And the toys on the floor back then hadn't been important. But this was. This Detective Monroe was.

A voice answered on the other line and he began to speak.

The voice listened on the other end, "And if I don't?"

"Then I will turn my entire file over to Donald Flack. Everything I know about Marilyn, everything I know about you. See that it's done." Antonio said, entering his bedroom as he spoke. Gillian lay sound asleep, looking so much like Danny that Antonio knew he was doing the right thing for his son—for once. He just hoped the boy would come to appreciate it. "See it done, Al. Immediately."

NYNYNYNYNYNY

(1:45 AM)

Lindsay and Jennifer had searched the small basement as quietly as they could and found nothing to help them formulate an escape. The only way into the room was the door at the top of the stairs. They'd have to wait until the door opened again.

A telephone rang upstairs, the sound faint but still audible. They heard voices but couldn't distinguish what was being said. They settled back into their original positions, hurriedly arranging the tape near their ankles so it would look like they were still bound. All they had was the element of surprise—and Lindsay's knife.

The door opened and two of the four men entered. One flipped a switch and a dim light came on. The girls blinked against the sudden change. Lindsay felt her breath catch as the first began to speak. "It's time, ladies. And our plans have changed a bit."

Lindsay began to shiver, her hands clutching the knife tightly. Her eyes met Jennifer's, who slowly nodded. They'd do what they had to do.

The men approached and one reached down to grab Jennifer. She swung her feet, catching him in the stomach. He shouted and let her go. She followed with a swing to his face. He went down but came back up.

Lindsay used a similar maneuver, brandishing the knife in front of her whenever her attacker got too close. It worked for a while until she misjudged. The man ripped the knife from her hand and used her momentum to jerk Lindsay off her feet. She felt the sharpness of the blade sink into her side and she cried out.

Soon both she and Jennifer were once more subdued. The attackers carried them up the stairs and through a garage to a waiting SUV. Lindsay tried to memorize every little detail but blackness soon overcame her and she passed out. Jennifer just watched her friend, watched the darkening circle of blood as it grew over Lindsay's side. She closed her eyes, thinking of her favorite color, the clear blue of Don's eyes and tried to keep herself from screaming.

NYNYNYNYNY

(2:21 AM)

Danny and Don were just hitting the button to take them to the lobby of the building. They were through waiting; they were going hunting for Alfred Malanucci. And they'd find him, one way or another.

The elevator opened and four men in suits stepped out. Danny cursed, seeing the man he'd known all his life. Alfred Malanucci stood in the middle of the crime lab flanked by his attorneys and his son, Marco.

"I'm here to see a Detective Mac Taylor." Malanucci said, looking at Danny and Don. "Daniel."

"I'm Taylor." Mac said, stepping between Danny and Don. He'd seen the two on their way to the elevator and knew what they were going to do. He'd wanted to stop them, but never imagined it would happen because Alfred Malanucci came to them.

"I'm Marco Malanucci." The youngest of the four men said, his voice breaking slightly. Danny recognized him, having seen him when he was a child. Marco was eight years older than him and Louie had known him better. "I'm here to confess to the murder of Marilyn Connors."

"What?" Donald Flack said, standing beside his son. "Don't be ridiculous, you were just a boy."

"Nevertheless. I killed her." Marco said, looking to his father for support.

"Now that my son has told you he has something to say, I hope you'll excuse me." Malanucci said, "But I have some urgent business to attend."

He turned and walked back toward the elevator but Mac, Sheldon and Stella jumped in his path. Mac shot Stella a look of complete bewilderment before speaking, "Not until we get some answers."

"If I am given no choice I will tell you what I know. After Marco speaks."

"Let's head to someplace a little more conducive to this type of conversation, shall we?" Mac suggested, keeping an eye on both Danny and Don, sensing they were just about ready to send Malanucci flying through the glass walls of the lab. They were fast approaching their breaking points—and Mac couldn't blame them.

NYNYNYNYNYNY

(3:02 AM)

Jennifer sat against the seat in the SUV. They had tied her hands in front of her this time and she was thankful as she tried to keep pressure on Lindsay's side. The wound was apparently shallow, and the bleeding had slowed somewhat. But Lindsay was wavering in and out of consciousness and Jennifer was scared. For all she knew, the blade had knicked something important and Lindsay had internal bleeding or something.

_Oh, Don. Please hurry! _She thought as the SUV made another turn. _Where were they taking them?_

NYNYNYNYNY

(3:44 AM)

Donald Flack Sr. wrote the final sentence and then signed his name before sliding it across the table to Marco Malanucci for him to sign. "So what your sayin' is, you saw Marilyn Connors wearing your mother's necklace. You waited until your dad left to attend a birthday party at the Messer's, which you didn't go to because you faked a stomach ache, then called Marilyn and told her to meet you at your dad's old office building. Once there you told her to give you the necklace, that it belonged to your dead mother. When she refused you grabbed the necklace and pulled it off her neck, but you dropped it, and it fell between the floorboards. She bent over to retrieve it and you pushed her, trying to get it first. She fell, hitting her head on an old crate. You panicked, thinking she was dead—which according to autopsy, she wasn't, not yet anyway, so you pulled the boards up and rolled her into the crawlspace. Then you used the tools from the repairman's box that you'd found and replaced the boards as best you could. Then you shoved crates over the spot. But you forgot something, right? The necklace. And you'd cut your hand on a board so once we run the test, we'll supposedly find your DNA at the scene. Is that all? What did you do when you got home?"

"I took a shower and put a Band-Aid on my hand. I lay down in my room until my dad got home and then I told him I still wasn't feeling well. I never told anyone what happened that night. But I did do it." Marco said.

Mac was silent, perusing the reports Adam had handed him earlier in the evening. When he'd learned Lindsay and Jennifer were missing he'd volunteered to work a triple shift, or until they were found. "Well, our reports support everything you've said."

"What? That's it? What about Jennifer, what about Lindsay?" Don Flack Jr. asked.

"I'm afraid we have no idea what you are talking about." Malanucci said, a seemingly convincing look on his face that Mac didn't buy for a minute.

NYNYNYNYNY

(4:00 AM)

They'd continued to question Malanucci but he'd not budged on the whereabouts of Jennifer and Lindsay. Eventually Mac had been forced to let the elder Malanucci go for lack of sufficient evidence. Danny and Don were beginning to lose hope. It had been almost twelve hours since they'd had contact with the girls and they were both well aware of the time-window closing in on them.

NYNYNYNY

(4:14 AM)

Alfred Malanucci instructed his driver to turn at the next left. He waited until he was certain no cops were tailing him before flipping out his cell phone. "You know what to do. See that it is done. And do it right."

NYNYNYNYNY

(4:34 AM)

Mac Taylor's phone rang and everyone in the room paused while he put it on the speaker phone before answering. "Hello, Taylor here."

"Detective Taylor, please look out your window." An obviously distorted voice said. Mac, Donald Sr., Donnie, Danny, Sheldon, Stella, and Adam hurriedly did as instructed. They saw a black SUV pull up just outside the building. The doors opened and two objects were thrown to the ground then the SUV sped away.

It was obvious to the onlookers what the objects where—and that one wasn't moving.

NYNYNYNYNYNYNY

(4:38 AM)

Jennifer began screaming as soon as the SUV drove away, "Lindsay! Hey, I need help, somebody Help!"

She knelt beside her friend, hindered by the tape on her wrists and ankles, and tried to help as much as she could. Then strong hands lifted her from Lindsay.

Sheldon dropped to his knees beside Lindsay, feeling for a pulse. His breath escaped in relief when he felt a faint but shallow pulse. He ripped open Lindsay's shirt, immediately spotting the two inch slash on her side. "Angell, how long ago did this happen?"

"I, I don't know? A couple of hours maybe. We tried to get away, they didn't know Lindsay had a knife." Jennifer answered from the safety of Don's arms. He cradled her close to his chest, running one hand over her back, making soothing sounds. "We tried! Then they put us in the car, kept driving. Then Lindsay, just, she wouldn't wake up, I tried to get her to wake up!"

Danny clutched Lindsay's small, pale hand tightly, running one hand over her sweat-dampened hair, saying her name over and over. He vaguely heard Mac calling for an ambulance, heard Sheldon talking to Sid, who'd come running when news that Lindsay and Angell'd been dumped on the doorstep. Stella was busy calling orders to the uniforms who'd responded to Mac's officers down call.

None of that mattered to Danny. All he could focus on was the unconscious woman lying on the cold pavement.

Lindsay opened her eyes, seeing Danny looking down at her. "Danny? You real?"

"Yeah, Montana. I'm real. You're ok, ya'know. You're back at the lab, and Sheldon here is takin' care of you." Danny told her, leaning in even closer, blocking out everyone else. "You had me pretty worried, ya know that, kiddo?"

"Worried about me? You should have known better." Lindsay grinned weakly, lifting one hand to brush against his cheek. "I'm invincible, remember? Wonder-woman. Have a little faith, cowboy."

The ambulance sirens drew closer and the crowd around the couple parted, letting the paramedics through. Soon Danny and Lindsay, as well as Don and Jennifer, were on their way to the hospital, Mac, Donald Sr, and the rest of the team and half a dozen lab personnel following closely behind.

NYNYNYNYNY

(4:40 AM)

Antonio Messer sat behind the wheel of his borrowed SUV and watched the events across the street as they unfolded.

For a moment, he felt a burning pain in his chest. He watched Taylor hug his boy, saw his boy wipe tears from his eyes—unashamedly—before returning the embrace. Then Danny turned and jumped into the ambulance alongside the dark-eyed girl from the picture.

Antonio picked up his cell phone, a disposable he'd bought off the internet. Thirty more waited for him at home in a box in the basement. He waited for the man to speak before saying, "I told you, they were not to be harmed. What the hell happened?"

He waited a moment before continuing. "See that it is taken care of. My boy's pretty upset, right now. Good."

NYNYNYNYNYNYNY

(9:24 AM)

Danny sat by the window in the hospital room, watching every breath Lindsay took. She was sleeping peacefully, thanks to a heavy dose of pain medicine. The knife had actually done minimal damage and had been stitched. She'd received a few pints of blood to replace that which she'd lost, and now they were just keeping her for observation.

Detective Angell occupied the other bed—the city medical coverage being too cheap to spring for private rooms. Don Flack was sprawled out in the chair by her bed, sound asleep.

Jennifer was fine, but the doctor was keeping her for observation as well. Just as a precaution, since she'd admitted to spending some time unconscious.

Danny was the only one awake, and he listened to the sounds of the hospital equipment around him. His mind kept replaying everything that happened, interspersed with images from his past—images of his father.

He'd always known his old man was messed up in some serious shit, but what kid ever wanted to look to close at what his family did?

But this time, his dad's shit could have cost Danny a price he wasn't willing to pay.

Danny looked up as Stella came in. "Hey, mister."

"Hey."

"How are they doing?" Stella ran a quick eye over both Lindsay and Jennifer, reassuring herself that they would be fine. She knew all to well how easily how different the night's ending could have been.

"They'll be fine. Lindsay'll be back at work in under a week, Stell. A week. Angell in a few days. All that shit, for what? A dead stripper killed by the kid who'd given me my first cigarette."

"This had nothing to do with you, Danny. You can't feel guilty about this. You were what, five, when Marilyn Connors was killed?" Stella sat in the chair closest to Danny and grabbed his hand.

"You know, I remember that night. That Thanksgiving. Louie's birthday was the night before. He'd got a new bike. That meant I got his old one. It was my first bike, and it had been Louie's first. I was so excited, more than he was. Not that I could ride the thing, ya know. But I remember hopin, wantin my dad to teach me, the way he had Louie. So I cleaned it up. Ma helped me. I didn't want it to get dirty, not all that work. So I left it in the hall, even though my dad had told me it had to stay on the porch, he didn't want it in the house."

Stella didn't speak, knowing this wasn't for her, that Danny needed to work things out for himself. She nodded, leaning in to tuck the sheet tighter around Lindsay's side.

"I waited, all night. Barely ate the leftover turkey my mom had made for me. I wanted to ask my dad to teach me to ride that damned bike. My mom kept tellin' me she'd teach me, Stella. Said Daddy would be too busy. I wouldn't listen. That was my dad, _my dad. _All I wanted was one hour of his time, just for me. No Louie. It was always Louie with my dad. To make a long story short—Dad never showed. I went to bed around eight. Woke up later when I heard the door open. I went down the hall, to use the bathroom or somethin'. Ended up pukin' all over my old man. Thought he was goin' tan my hide for that."

Stella drew in a sharp breath. _A father punishing his son for being sick—that's what Danny came from._

"He didn't though. Actually picked me up. Cleaned me up, held me until I fell asleep. He'd never done that before. That's why I remember that night. I don't think he'd done it since that night, either." Danny wiped his eyes again, not wanting Stella to see the tears in his eyes. _Messers don't cry—_his old man had always told him and Louie. "He had somethin' to do with this, Stell. I just don't know what. I almost lost her, my _dad _almost took the one person in this world that matters most away from me. I've already lost Louie, Stella. And Aiden was my best friend. I cannot lose _her, _too, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, Danny." Stella hugged him then pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let me buy you a cup of coffee."

Danny balked, not wanting to leave Lindsay. Stella insisted, telling him if something happened, Don was in the room. Danny nodded, and let Stella lead in out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria. Coffee probably wouldn't be a bad idea.

NYNYNYNYNY

(9:31 AM)

Antonio Messer stepped back, ducking around the corner outside hospital room 2C, just as his son and Detective Bonasara stood to leave. Antonio'd heard his son, and he knew now was not the time for Danny to see him.

He waited a moment, just to be sure Danny wouldn't see him. He entered the hospital room as quietly as he could. He paused just inside the door, surprised at seeing the son of that damned cop sprawled in a chair between the two women's beds. Kid was snorin' so loud it made Antonio smirk. The kid was out, his hand wrapped tight around the dark headed woman's hand. Had to be uncomfortable, sittin' with his arm out like that. He stood a moment, wanting to be sure the kid wouldn't wake up.

He stepped closer to the bed, seeing the honey-colored hair spread across the pillow. He took a moment to study the girl. She was a tiny thing, her hand small and pale against the tan hospital blanket. He admitted she was a pretty girl, but his boy had certainly dated prettier-flashier girls. _What was it about this one?_

He shook the thought away, thinking of his own wife sitting at home blissfully unaware of the night's events. He'd never been able to adequately explain why she'd captivated him so many years ago.

He sighed again, stepping even closer to the bed and doing what he had to do. He picked up the girl's hand and squeezed it tightly, bending down to whisper his apology. "I'm sorry this happened to you, girl. I truly had nothing to do with it, I'd tell my boy that, but I doubt he'd believe me."

He drew the small hand to his mouth, kissed it gently before lowering it back to the bed, nestling the object he'd brought with him in the crook of her elbow. He turned to leave, not wanting Danny to see him. Not yet, anyway.

He met the blue eyes of Donald Flack's son. He sat, still slumped in the chair, holding the other woman's hand, watching Antonio.

"Detective Flack."

"Mr. Messer." Don said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"A small errand in the hospital. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go."

Don didn't stop him, he had no grounds. Antonio Messer stopped at the door and turned to say one more thing. "You've done your fathers proud, boy. You and Danny."

NYNYNYNYNY

(9:47 AM)

Danny and Stella walked back into room 2C. Don stood by the window, a closed expression on his face as he watched something, someone, in the parking lot directly below the room.

"Don?" Stella asked, "What's going on?"

Don didn't know what to say, didn't really know how to explain the strange visit. He just motioned to the object on the bed with Lindsay.

Danny's brows lowered, confusion shining on his face as he saw the battered teddy bear. Big brown eyes stared back at him, honey-colored fur worn thin in many places, as it rested in the arms of the honey-haired woman. A card was stuck in its blue plaid vest. Danny opened it cautiously. He'd not seen the bear in nearly thirty years—if it was the same bear he was thinking of. If it was—there was only two ways it could have gotten there.

Inside the card was a note written in a strong hand:

_My dear Ms. Monroe,_

_Fate is a circuitous ride. I'm sorry for what you've endured, and while not directly_

_involved in the circumstances that brought you to that point, it would be arrogant,_

_vain, and foolish of me to pretend that some of my actions didn't contribute to the_

_whole ordeal. Please accept my heartfelt apologies for those long ago choices I made,_

_choices I am not proud of, choices that have cost me that which I should have cherished,_

_should have protected—that which I could not see before me._

_Once again, I apologize, and I ask of you one simple favor, though I have little right to ask it of you_

_Take care of him. This is a lesson I've learned much too late…_

_Sons should never have to pay for the sins of the fathers._

_CALLEJBROOKES_


End file.
